


Hope smiles

by jonasnightingale



Series: Heavy Accents & Swollen Ankles [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, New Years Eve, Rollisi, no beta we die like men, otp: I just want her to be happy, otp: don't think too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonasnightingale/pseuds/jonasnightingale
Summary: New Years drabble inspired by the adorable pics.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Series: Heavy Accents & Swollen Ankles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595524
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Hope smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope  
> Smiles from the threshold of the year to come,  
> Whispering 'it will be happier'...”  
> ― Alfred Lord Tennyson

After everything 2020 has thrown at them, he’s happy with this ending. With Amanda asleep against him, Jesse snoring softly in the chair to his left, the TV set counting out the remainder of the year. The volume is on low to not wake the girls, but he watches as the last ten seconds tick by, a joyous happy new year filling the screen with fireworks. He turns his head, presses a soft kiss to Amanda’s hair. Seconds later the bang of fireworks in their neighbourhood jolts her awake; she bolts up from her place on his chest, hand moving towards a holster that is not there before realising whats happening and letting out a gulp of air. She smiles shyly at him, tucks her hair behind her ear. 

Amanda awakens Jesse with a gentle whisper and they move to the deck to watch the colours fill the sky, a display of hope for what is to come, a celebration for these dark months to be over. They watch as Jesse traces the streaks with her finger in the air, awe on her face. Amanda kisses Jesse’s cheek, “Happy new year baby. It’s a tradition that at midnight on New Years Eve you kiss someone you love.” Jesse smiles toothily before pulling her mums face back towards her and delivering a sloppy kiss then calls out “Franny!” and clambers down to run towards the dog, throwing her arms around her form and laying a big kiss on her. Both adults laugh before turning back to the fireworks.

She looks at him, smiles, then leans towards him to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. Her voice is warm around the words as she pulls away, “Happy new year Dominick.” In shock he quietly returns the greeting, “Happy new year.” By the time his brain catches up on what has just happened she’s turned back towards the fireworks, and he watches her in profile. He steps closer, places his hands on the railing and turns his eyes to the blooms above them. With a grin he parrots her words back to her, “Someone you love hey?” Her eyes flick to him, unguarded, a blue he would gladly drown in. “Yeah, something like that.” There’s laughter in the exchange, a joviality in the way he bumps her shoulder with his and replies, “Love you too Rollins.” But there’s a quiet tenderness too, in the way her fingers drift against his on the railing, in the shared glance that tells of hope and promise and more to come. 


End file.
